


Surfeit

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [208]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Blandishment. Gibbs remembers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/26/1999 for the word [surfeit](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/26/surfeit).
> 
> surfeit  
> Excess; an excessive amount: a surfeit of speechmaking.  
> Excess or overindulgence in eating or drinking.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Enervate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7872019), [Ineluctable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927390), [Voluble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8004163), [Beholden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8025673), [Philomath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8107096), [Mien](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8250752), [Polymath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335276), and [Blandishment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8354503).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Surfeit

A surfeit of memories rushed through Gibbs mind as he remembered his first time with a guy. It had actually been before he met Shannon. He was a teenager and curious. Boys will be boys and all that. Or so he thought. He hadn’t known what he was doing and neither had the other boy. 

It had been quick, barely anything. They’d both been embarrassed and never mentioned it again. After that experience he hadn’t been keen to repeat it. He avoided anything that might lead to such contact all through high school until he met Shannon right before he shipped out to the marines. 

He’d thought it was just a phase all boys went through. He’d been so happy with Shannon and then with Kelly he didn’t even give it a passing thought. His next experience had been better though he’d been too drunk over the loss of his wife and daughter to remember much of it.

He spent a few more years and ex-wives in denial before finally admitting he preferred guys. He realized he loved Shannon despite her gender not because of it. He dated a few guys off and on, but kept it quiet. Not out of fear of someone finding out, but simply because he was a private person. 

He pulled Tony closer as they lay together letting the memories wash away as he made new memories with Tony. It had been a while since he’d felt this way. Shannon had been the last person who had made it past his walls and into his heart. He’d about given up on finding anyone capable of worming their way into his heart until he met Tony. 

Even then he hadn’t been willing to chance it. Tony had had so much to offer he couldn’t see why he’d want a washed up old marine like him. Honestly, he probably still wouldn’t have been brave enough to chance it if Tony hadn’t figured it out, but he had no regrets. He wouldn’t give Tony up for anything.

Running his hand up and down Tony’s body as he slept he couldn’t help being thankful for whatever had led them here though he’d have preferred it if it hadn’t involved Tony in danger. He hated it when Tony was in danger even before they got together. Squeezing Tony even tighter to assure himself that Tony was still there, Gibbs finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep secure in the knowledge that Tony was in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
